


Large Dark Coffee and a Spoonful of Sugar

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works at a small Coffee shop that his cousin Anna built from the ground up and it's a job he enjoys. The shop is still a small business, but they've earned a few regulars that swing in every morning or on the weekends. And one such customer orders a dark coffee every time he comes around, unless he's with his daughter who's fallen in love with their hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Large Dark Coffee and a Spoonful of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I found a 30-day writing challenge on tumblr with a list of au's to write about, and I thought what the hell? Why not give it a shot? This was the first one I've done, and the first fic I've ever posted for all to see, and as such it's just straight fluff ^_^; I hope you enjoy anyway!

“Thanks for taking the rest of my shift Cas! I’ll call you when I get to the hospital!” 

“Just go already Anna,” Cas said, handing the red-head her keys as she struggled to toss on her coat. Anna was a whirl, and she only remembered to grab her keys when Castiel jingled them in front of her face. “Are you sure you’re fine to drive there?”

“Yea. It’s fine. I’ll be fine. I’m sure she’s fine. It was just a little car accident…” Anna babbled. She was worried. She only ever babbled when she was worried.

“Fine, go then. I can hold up the shop.” Castiel said, shoving her from behind the counter. Anna nodded distantly and quickly hurried across the shop. She pushed against the glass just as a customer was reaching for the door. Castiel watched as the man hurried to grab the frame as Anna spilled forward, and he held it open for her to dart down the street. He gave her a worried glance, but was quickly stepping aside to let in the younger girl standing behind him. They had the same light-brown hair, though the girl’s was curly and a bit more on the blonde side. She was probably no older than six, and if Castiel had to guess, he’d say they were father and daughter.

“Well you know you’ll have to talk to your mother about that—” The man muttered as they wandered up the counter. “Hey can I get a large of the darkest stuff you guys got and…you want somethin’ hun?” 

The bright-eyed girl turned her gaze from Castiel to their vast menu. She squinted at the words before pouting slightly. Castiel tried not to laugh as the man gave him an apologetic glance.

“I’ve been told we make the sweetest hot chocolate in town,” Castiel suggested, leaning against the counter so he was a bit more at eye-level with the child. She tossed him her gaze again, and Castiel smiled. Beautiful hazel eyes…Castiel glanced up again quickly…just like her father…

“Can you add some whipped cream on top?” The little girl asked, gaining Cas’ attention again.

“I certainly can.” Cas agreed. He punched in the order to the cash register, swiping the man’s card as he grumbled about his daughter having too much sugar. “I’ll only add a little.” Cas promised quietly to him, and the man grunted a thanks. Cas quickly filled out their order, and when he handed the tray over, he was pleasantly surprised when the duo sat at a table to enjoy their drinks.

Since it was nearly noon on a Sunday afternoon, the café was quiet except for the little girl chatting away with her father, and laughing around her cup of hot cocoa. This was that awkward part of the day where the morning rush was over, and there wouldn’t be another big spike of customers until the local church services ended in the afternoon. It was more than easy for Cas to manage while Anna went to check on her partner in the hospital. 

The bell chimed again at the front door, and this time a lady walked in, but she made a straight line towards the man and his daughter.

“Come on Jasmine, or we’ll be late for lunch at Grannies.” The woman was saying, digging in her bag for a phone. “So next Saturday is her recital—”

“Yea, she filled me in already. I’ll try to get the day off.” The man answered with a tight nod. Castiel made a point of busing himself with cleaning the counters, and moving about the cups to avoid ease dropping. 

“Great. Let me know if you do so I can hold you a ticket.” The woman rambled. “Ready to go sweetie?” 

Castiel looked up in enough time to see the little girl slump from her seat. She didn’t seem at all pleased to be leaving her chair, but when her father gave her a big grin and held his arms out for a hug, she was a bit happier.

“I’ll see you next weekend.” The man promised.

“Love you Daddy,” The girl said just as her mother took her hand and they left the store in a hurry. Castiel frowned as the girl glanced back at the shop, and her father waved through the window. His gaze lingered on the man for a few seconds, but he was already standing to leave, coffee still in his hand. 

 

\------------

 

“One Mocha, no milk, two sugars!”

“Got it!” Jo called, hustling around Cas who’s hands were full with the previous order. He slid it up to the counter behind Anna and she thanked the customer. “I need a caramel iced coffee!” She told Cas as he turned back to the kitchen.

Thursday morning’s weren’t the worst—that was actually Monday mornings if he ever had those shifts. But Cas wasn’t exactly having the time of his life today either. Although it was nice that Jo was back from vacation and able to help with the morning rush. The three of them just worked well together. 

Cas was just handing over the iced coffee when he heard the next order. “Large of the darkest brew you’ve guys got. And a dash of sugar couldn’t hurt.” He blinked up and his gaze fell on a familiar face. The man blinked, obviously recognizing Cas, and he smiled tiredly. “How’s it going?” He added with a soft nod.

“You got that Cas?” Anna asked curiously, because Cas was still hovering over her shoulder.

“Yes, of course.” Castiel muttered, turning back to his work quickly. Anna called out another order, which Jo took care of while Castiel filled the Large Dark Coffee with a Spoonful of Sugar. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself at the name and as he turned, he called that out loud. The man picked his head up and smiled in thanks as Cas handed over the coffee. He watched as the customer left, obviously in a bit of a hurry as he walked down the street to the parking lot.

“Cas? Hello?” Anna snapped her fingers in front of his face and Jo shoved him aside for good measure. “You all right?” Anna wondered.

“Yea. Fine.” Cas answered, quickly busying himself again.

 

\------

 

Sunday rolled around quickly. Cas was sweeping up, having nothing better to do during the afternoon lull when the doorbell rang again. He picked his head up to smile at the customers, only to find bright green eyes smiling up at him instead.

“Hi.” The little girl from last week waved her fingers. Castiel grinned.

“Back for more hot chocolate?” Castiel asked and the girl nodded enough to make her wavy hair bounce like curls. Cas waved them over to the counter and he punched in the order. “Anything for you today Sir?” Castiel wondered, glancing over at the man. It took another second before he actually spoke.

“I think I’ll take a stab at that Hot Chocolate. I wanna see what the fuss is all about,” He laughed as his daughter hugged his waist and he handed over the cash. If Castiel put in a little extra whipped cream on top of their orders, well….at least Jo was in the back doing inventory and didn’t notice. 

 

\------

 

Cas had thought Mondays were the worst. Turns out Tuesdays are terrible. And usually, Castiel managed not to get the short stick and have to work morning shifts, but today he wasn’t that lucky. So of course, he was dragging his feet by the time he got to the shop, and Anna had already flipped the open sign. He felt no shame whatsoever in brewing himself a third cup of coffee as he went about making sure there were full sugar shakers, straws, and stirrers. It was almost like clockwork, how 7:15 rolled around, and people started setting off the bell hanging above the door.

Mostly, Castiel worked in a half haze until the third jolt of caffeine hit his system around 7:50am. Then, Anna’s words stuck to him, and he could answer back what orders he’d just made. Before he knew it, the clock struck 8:45 and the early-bird rush was mostly over. There were only a few people left in line.

“Two espressos, one milk, one soy.” Anna ordered as the cash register spat out a receipt. Castiel nodded and sent those to whirl as he place the lids on three cups for the previous order. He handed the tray to Anna just in enough time to catch his espressos before they bubbled over.

“Mornin’,” Castiel was handing Anna those espressos when a warm smile and bright eyes greeted him. The man made a point of looking over Anna’s shoulder as he ordered. “Large Dark Coffee with a Spoonful of Sugar.”

Anna turned to glance at Castiel with a raised eyebrow. “You got that Cas?”

“Yea.” Castiel answered, plastering a customer-service smile on his face and filling the order. This guy was the last one in line, so when Cas turned with the coffee in hand, he didn’t feel too bad that he hesitated a few seconds to hand it over.

“So Cas huh? That a nickname?” The man asked, holding the coffee between his hands.

“Yes, my full name is Castiel—” The man whistled, obviously trying not to laugh, and Cas just shrugged his shoulders. “Exactly. So everyone just calls me Cas.”

“It suits you.” The man answered and he took a tentative sip from his coffee. “My name’s Dean by the way. Dean Winchester.” The extra step towards the counter was just enough so that Castiel could shake the man’s hand. His palm was warm….probably from the coffee.

“Nice to finally have a name to the face,” Cas smirked as Dean laughed and starched at the back of his neck.

“Yea, sorry about the last few times. Got a bit rushed. Kids, ya know.” Dean laughed and took another sip from his coffee.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t know…” Castiel admitted with a gentle shrug. “But, you’re doing well. Whenever you’re here she’s smiling.”

“That’s only because she loves the hot chocolate.” Dean waved off the compliment, but Cas caught the turn of his lips as Dean took another sip from his coffee. “But yea, that’s my girl. She’s always asking to come here now after our weekends up. It’s an easy place to meet with her Mom too so I can’t exactly deny her. Plus, your guy’s coffee is an eye-opener.” 

Cas nodded as he listened. “You have Anna to thank for that,” Castiel stood a bit straighter as Anna came back around to the counter from the back room. “She’s the owner.” Cas added when Dean frowned slightly. His expression quickly changed, and he grinned at Anna, raising his cup towards her in a toast.

“Best damn coffee I’ve had in a while. Probably gonna end up a regular here now,” Dean added. Anna smiled politely, but Cas realized Dean was still staring at him. Cas blamed the massive coffee pots behind him for the heat that ran up his chest. “See you guys tomorrow.” Dean smirked before he turned and left.

“Cas…?” Anna piped up, and Castiel whirled around quickly, nearly knocking over the tip jar. “Next time he comes in here, you need to get his number.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be posting my other days slowly....still working out the posting system xD Feel free to catch me on Tumblr: myangelshunter.tumblr.com


End file.
